Confined Quarters
by M L Europe
Summary: On the way to Canada, a snow storm traps Jade and Beck in Seattle with two warring iCarly members.


**Title**: Confined Quarters

**Author**: M L Europe

**Rating**: T, for cussing, alcohol, and sexual innuendo

**Timeline:** Between iParty With Victorious and iOMG

**Summary**: On the way to Canada, a snow storm traps Jade and Beck in Seattle with two warring iCarly members.

**Disclaimer**: All characters and property are of the Dan Schnieder persuasion.

* * *

><p>Beck<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well, so's your old man!" The raven hair beauty screamed next to me, barely being restrained in my arms as the train pulled into the snow filled station. Had I been able to look out the window with any sense of leisure, I'm sure I would be impressed by the blanket of snow that was quickly falling. Los Angeles was my favorite place to live, but I always forget how awesome a huge mound of fresh powder looked.<p>

As it was, I barely had enough attention to realize I almost missed a step as I pulled my girlfriend, Jade West, off of the train, the red faced porter angled to throw our overstuffed backpacks at us as soon as we got off. Jade continued to scream obscenities as I glanced around, offering an apologetic smile to those disembarking. I had perfected that smile over the past two years.

"Are you done?" I finally asked, once she took a breath. She began to shiver. My darling, wonderful girlfriend insisted that she was neither affected by heat, nor by cold. Convenient when living in LA, where the temperature doesn't shake 75. I shake my head and shift the backpacks in my arms as I offered her the inside of my coat. She glared at me and walked off. I sigh and look heavenward before slugging after her.

"Jade." I called sternly as she hurried inside the station. The door slammed in my face. Ok, I'm starting to get peeved.

I grabbed the door and pulled it open, through creative juggling. I forgot how much we had packed in these damn bags for a short four day stay at my aunt's empty house. All we really needed were clothes… And as far as I was concerned, we didn't need those either.

I sighed. Not the time, not with Jade pissed as hell at me. Again. She paces in the middle of the room, waiting. "We gonna talk about it?"

"No." She shook her head, her eyebrow raised. "I mean, you clearly have no desire to continue this relationship if you keep flirting with anything that has boobs."

I let the bags fall down and folded my arms in front of her, wryly smiling. "That's bullshit, dear."

"If you had just stopped eye raping every girl that passed us, we would still be on the train!"

I rolled my eyes. "I only remember eye raping one girl on the train ride and the hickey on my neck proves that she was ok with the attention!" Normally I wasn't a huge fan of giving the world any details regarding our displaying of affection, but we had been on that train for hours, with still many more hours to go. Now how the hell were we going to get to my aunt's house?

"You encourage them! This happens all the time, you do this to me on purpose, you know what it does to me!" Jade, on the other hand, doesn't have any problem airing our dirty laundry for the world. I sighed and took Jade's hands in mine, kissing them lightly.

She's silent for a minute, watching me. I take her fingers and gently suck on the tips. They're freezing cold and bright red. "But did you have to punch the porter?"

Her eyes, previously in a daze, rage open with fire and she whipped her hands out of mine, glaring viciously. And this is my cue for a quick escape while she cools down. "I'm gonna go see about us getting new tickets."

I leave the bags with her and head to the ticket booth. I take a second to glance back. She's pacing, but slower now and more thoughtful. Always a good sign. I smile to myself and step up to the window.

"Welcome to Seattle train depot, where our destination is your pleasure."

What?

The girl in front of me was a blond, probably of the bimbo persuasion. I can't tell if that was the actual phrase of the station or if it was just a slip. I honestly can't think which would be worse. "Two tickets to Vancouver please."

The bimbo's eyes glance slowly over me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Dear God, why. "Just a minute." She slowly typed on the keyboard, her eyes flicking back and forth from me to the screen. I shift my weight nervously. I glance back at Jade. She's watching me pointedly. I wave and smile awkwardly at her. That's not at all incriminating, I chastise myself, but I honestly don't know how it is that I am constantly getting hit on. It's a little ridiculous.

As bimbo lady turned her attention back fully on me, I see her lick her lips. Scratch that, it's incredibly ridiculous.

"It turns out, we're not able to send you anywhere today sir."

Wait, what? "I'm sorry, what?"

Referring back to her computer screen, she her voice turned into an automated voicemail, "Due to heavy weather and blizzard warnings, no trains will be leaving the station until the snow has been cleared."

"WHAT." I jump, highly unaware of Jade standing two centimeters from my person. Bimbo seems to not at all be impressed with Jade. I wrap my arm around her waist and lean into the window.

"Is there any chance, at all, that there's anything leaving… going anywhere?" Preferably where there weren't any females Jade could viciously attack or frighten?

The blond at least had the decency to look sorry. "I'm sorry sir, no one can go in or out of the station right now, it's just too dangerous." I sigh and thank her, grabbing one of the bags at my feet that Jade had apparently dragged over like a ninja.

"Oh, sir!" I turned around and looked expectantly at the blond bimbo. "If you need a place to stay… I have some space I'd be willing to share…"

"He's taken, blondie!" Jade nearly shouted, stepping between me and the glass. She possessively places her arm around my waist and I can tell she's refraining from sticking her tongue out. I smile lightly and kiss her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" She wrinkles her nose.

I decided to change the subject while she's still touchy. "So. Looks like we're stranded here, love."

She groaned and flung her head back. "And just where are we going to stay?"

"I don't know, I didn't actually plan on this happening."

She took a step closer to me. "Well maybe, if you hadn't of flirted in the first place, we wouldn't be in this problem."

I glanced down at her and grin, taking a step closer to her. "You are so obviously not from the north. It's so cute."

I can see a light smile on her face as she inches close enough for her breath to be on my face. "Don't call me cute."

I smirk. "But you are cute." I lean in, closing my eyes, when suddenly I fall forward and kiss air. I open my eyes to see Jade standing by the bags, on the phone, pacing.

"What just happened?"

"Beck, I have a brilliant idea?"

Oh, God.

* * *

><p>Freddie<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam…" I tentatively called out, daring to peek over the overturned chair in the Shay living room. Carly and her brother were gone for a couple of days, visiting their grandpa, but had left the keys with Sam and me. It was common knowledge we'd both rather be here than our own homes anyway.<p>

And it was a good thing the Shays were gone too. While Spencer probably wouldn't have minded the current state of his living room and kitchen, Carly may have had an aneurism. This was worse than the Battle of the Pucketts, as I refer to Sam and her mom's fight.

Something whizzed past my head and splattered the wall behind me. Make that two aneurisms for Carly.

But I'm currently not concerned with Carly or Spencer right now.

I ducked behind the wooden frame and slither on my belly in the direction of the flinging...whatever that was. More projectiles fly over my head towards the chair and I grin to myself as I get nearer to my target. Excellent.

I reached the counter and crawl around to the side, sitting up against it. I glanced around to the kitchen side. Sam is crouched behind it, staring over the edge intently at the chair I had just come from. A basket of tomatoes lay next to her. So that's what the goo was. I grimaced. That was going to be a bitch to clean up.

A tentative look crossed Sam's face as she raised a new tomato in her hand. Her eyes dart around the living room of the apartment. She knows I'm not behind the chair anymore. It's time.

With a loud yell, I flung myself at Sam, catching her at her waist and pinning her down, if only for a second. I knew I didn't have long, I had managed to bulk up but Sam seemed to be three steps ahead of me, always has been.

"Where's the remote, Puckett!"

Her eyes widened as she glares up at me, stunned. I don't get to relish the victory long, because she started swinging into action. I fight as long as I can to hold her down, but she doesn't fight like the guys I spar with at the gym. She's fights dirty.

"We are NOT watching the stupid tech channel, NUB."

I felt my grip giving and fought haggardly, sliding my hands up her arms to grip her wrists. Her skin is really warm.

She let out a rabid yell and gripped my hips with her leg, body slamming me over onto the floor and laying sideways on me, planting her full weight on all sides. I flail beneath her, but at this point it's all show. I have a plan.

Sam whooped, figuring she's won the battle. "Admit defeat, nub."

I simply glared at her, wiggling under her.

"Uh-uh-uh, not happening Benson. Not in this lifetime anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Grow up Sam."

She simply grinned and, sitting up slightly. She reached between her cleavage, twirling the remote in her fingers. "I win."

This was the moment I had waited for. Utilizing all the strength and moves I'd been learning at the gym (and the MMA fights Sam and I had been religiously watching), I managed to roll Sam off my back and, raising my arm, brace her against the wall. While I mildly surprised her with the tackle earlier, this had done a better job to stun her. I plucked the remote from her fingers, smiling at her smugly. "Thank you."

She breathed heavily against my arm, glaring at me, her face inches from mine. It's funny, since the kiss two years ago...I don't know, I'd been thinking about kissing her more and more recently. It could be that no girl had been anywhere near me with a ten foot pole after the vampire thing died down. Could be the fact we'd been spending so much time together recently, not fighting. Could be the two large reasons that were heaving beneath my arm presently.

Which makes me a horrible friend, which is why I let go of her so quickly, without thinking of the consequences.

"Oh, you're dead Benson."

My face pales as she in turn tackled me to the floor. While I was morally opposed (and forbidden) from causing any sort of physical abuse to Sam, she did not have the same qualms. "Ok, ok, OK SAM. Have the damn remote!" I threw it towards the couch that currently lay on it's side. She looked in the direction I had thrown the remote, then slammed me down on the floor one more time before scurrying to the sea of pillows and turning on the TV.

"Mama always wins."

I groaned and rubbed my head, standing and following her over to the general couch area. As I leaned down to gingerly sit on the pillows on the floor, she kicked them out from under me. I make a face as I sit down and looked over at her, shaking my head, before I leaned back against the wood frame and watched whatever the hell crap she turned on.

She glanced behind at me and angled herself to where her back was square in front of me. "Backrub, nub." Sighing, I leaned forward and oblige. She never relents.

As I placed my hands on her shoulders, there's a knock on the door to the apartment. Sam and I looked at each other. She shrugged and goes back to watching the television while I get up to answer the door.

Kicking an overturned table out of the way, I opened the door, making sure to keep the chain on and only peering out. "Hello?"

"LET US IN."

I jumped back, tripping over the table and landing on my ass. Sam doesn't even look up from the TV. "Who is it, Freddifer?"

"I don't know, all I saw was-"

"LET US IN." The voice sounded again through the still open crack in the door. I glanced back at Sam. She was intrigued now. The voice was vaguely familiar.

"Be nice. Would you let me handle this?" Another voice could be heard through the door. A much less threatening voice. "Hello? Is there a Freddie or Sam here?"

Sam grabbed the lamp hanging off of a table and marched toward the door. I then grabbed the lamp out of her hand and motioned for her to calm down. I did recognize the voice, though vaguely. I went over to unlatch the chain.

"About time!" Jade West barreled into the Shay's apartment, a giant backpack in hand. At the sight of the mess, she stopped and looked around. A cheeky grin lit her face. "Did we interrupt something?"

I'm pretty sure my face passed tomato status and went straight to pomegranate.

"Jade, that's not the proper way to greet our hosts." Beck Oliver followed in after her, closing the door behind him. He reached out his hand to me. "Beck Oliver."

I took his hand and shook it, still trying to find my words. An introduction wasn't necessary though. It had only been a couple of months since we crashed the party at Kenan's house and hung out with the Hollywood Arts kids. They were a pretty fun group, though I remember thinking Jade was the dark haired clone of a certain blonde demon.

Sam had recovered quicker than I had. "Hosts?"

Jade and Beck looked at each other. "Well, we got stranded…" Beck began.

"Tough chiz." Sam responded, her arms folded across her chest.

"Sam…" I said, warningly.

"Can it, Barbie." That was something else I remembered. Despite their similarities, the two demon children didn't play nice. I reached from Sam's wrist just as she was about to launch herself at Jade and held tight. Beck walked lazily over a few steps and managed to block Jade from Sam's sight. He smiled tightly at me. It crossed my mind that this may have happened a lot for this poor guy. I let go of Sam's wrist.

"We...our train got held up at the station due to heavy snow storm and we're kind of strapped for cash…"

I nodded and shrugged sympathetically. "I'm sorry man, that sucks, but my mom would have a conniption if a girl stayed the night and Sam…" I let that trail off as Beck and I both glanced wearily from Jade to Sam.

He nodded, "No man, I wouldn't ask that of you, but Carly said-"

"Carly?"

Beck nods, frowning. "Yeah, we called her to see if it'd be OK. Actually, we called Tori, who called Carly, who said she'd call…"

At that moment, "WHERE'S THE BEEF" on loop permeated the living room. I looked at Sam pointedly and she, always glaring at me, took a step to the rumpled up cushions.

"It's behind the robot statue." I told her, shaking my head.

Seething, she turned to me. "But I distinctly remember it falling out when you grabbed the remote."

I nod. "Right, and then you flung it at me when I was attempting to…"

"Hide like a little boy?" Jade suggested, helpfully. Sam grinned and walked over to the robot.

"Hello?...Yeah...Hi Carly." She looks at Beck and Jade. I can tell where this is going. "I don't know who-" She sighs. "Fine. Fine. Yup." She pauses a minute and looks around the room. "The place is fine."

Beck and Jade glance at Sam and I smirked, folding my arms. "So?"

"Slumber party?" She suggested weakly. I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
